


Bloom

by Linisen



Series: YOI Regency week 2020 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Arranged Marriage, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Regency, Separations, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki was caught in an arranged marriage ever since he was a child, to an alpha he could hardly stand. Time was rushing towards the planned wedding, and Yuuri spent more and more time alone, walking the grounds of his parents estate to try to grasp the freedom that would soon be lost. On one of his walks of his he came across an unknown alpha who introduced himself as Victor Nikiforov. Love spiraled where it was forbidden, and soon Yuuri realised he has fallen in head over heals in love with a man he could never call his.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI Regency week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730575
Comments: 104
Kudos: 556
Collections: YOI REGENCY WEEK





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 6 of YOI Regency Week - Flowers. Beta read by IA <3\. 
> 
> This was one of those stories that just rushed over me, and would not let me go until I had written it. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Part I**

Yuuri has walked down this path many times, used to run down them when he was a child. Then, he did not worry about things such as those troubling his mind now. Then, he laughed, chased butterflies and picked flowers for his mother, his deepest worries being what they would have for supper that evening. As he grew, the drumming steps of his feet slowed, and he was taught to walk with poise, even when he was alone, for who knew who could be watching. 

An omega was to walk with dignity, higher even than their stature, if they were to attract an alpha of gentleman status. Not that Yuuri needed to. He let his fingers trail over delicate petals, the first flowers of summer just having started to bloom. This would be his final season as an unmated omega, even though he still had many years before he became too old for the marriage mart. No, the alpha he had been promised to since he was a child has stated that in the fall they shall be mated, so Yuuri seems to have run out of time, as well as freedom. 

Will he be allowed to wander like this around the Morooka grounds? Will he be permitted to do so by his husband? Will he be allowed to come out for gatherings and dances, or shall Yuuri become, as so many of the omegas of the marriage mart, hidden away after mating - rarely to be seen by their friends or family again. 

Yuuri shuddered. Is this what is to become of his life? Trapped in a marriage he never wanted, one created by his parents with heavy hearts to ensure they could keep their grounds, for Mari and him to have a decent education and chance of a good life. Yuuri knew he had no right to complain. Many had it worse than him. Still, he wished he could have mated for love, with someone who interested him even remotely. Hisashi Morooka, fifteen years his senior, was dreadfully dull, and he has never looked at Yuuri as if he was doing anything then inspecting the goods. As if Yuuri was his property. In a way, Yuuri supposed he was, he had always been, no matter how much he longed for something different, more. Perhaps to have what his parents have, love and partnership, openness towards each other’s interests and joys. Perhaps to be something more than a bed warmer. Perhaps… he sighed, turning along with the small walked path out of the gove to step into the field. There was no point in wishing. The Morookas had helped Yuuri’s family out financially when they needed it, and asked for a mate for their child if one of theirs presented as an omega. How was Yuuri to ever decline, no matter how much he wanted to? 

The field was sure to be filled with the first round of early summer flowers, pink and yellow stretching up towards the sun. It always brought a smile to Yuuri’s face seeing them, and he hoped the sight would quell the storm in his mind. He came out into the clearing, the shadow of the trees giving away to the blinding sun. For a moment Yuuri simply binked, eyes adjusting to the light. 

“Oh,” an unfamiliar voice said, deep and smooth. “I did not expect to meet someone out here.” Yuuri blinked again, trying to make out the source. Slowly the world became understandable again, a silhouette of a man in the middle of the knee high flowers gave away for reality as Yuuri’s sight adjusted. “Have I wandered past the Giacometti grounds?”

He was tall, with broad shoulders and a slender nose. His eyes were a dazzling blue, lips pink and pulled into a smile. High cheekbones, a sculpted jaw, one hand stuffed into the pocket of a deep blue tail coat with golden buttons in an expensive looking fabric. His pants were of a creme color, black leather boots up to his knees. He was gorgeous, absolutely breathtaking. Yuuri could tell almost immediately that he was well-bred, and from the state of his clothing perhaps a high state gentry, or even an Earl. Yuuri suddenly regretted taking one of his very dull brown day dresses. 

“Oh, yes,” Yuuri hurried to say, casting his eyes down, realising he had been staring for far longer than was proper. “This is the Katsuki grounds sir, my parents land.”

“Oh, then I apologize deeply,” the man said, a pleasant smile on his face when Yuuri glanced up. “Since there is no one to introduce us properly, I shall have to do it myself.” He took a step closer to Yuuri, reaching his hand out. Yuuri offered his own as on reflex, even though it was ungloved. So was the gentleman’s, and his skin was smooth, warm to the touch. It felt most intimate to touch like this, skin to skin, something only Yuuri’s family had done before. 

“I’m Victor Nikiforov, I am here as a guest of the Giacomettis for the summer.” The gentleman bowed low, his musky alpha scent filled of evergreen and roses filled Yuuri’s nose as he brushed his lips against Yuuri’s knuckles. He looked up, held onto Yuuri’s hand as he rose, looking at him expectantly. Oh, of course. 

“Yuuri Katsuki sir,” Yuuri said, trying to catch his breath. He had never heard of a Mr. Nikiforov before, and he was sure he had never seen this man before either. He was familiar with the Giacomettis however, being one of their closest neighbours as well as having an alpha son Yuuri’s age. They often meet at gatherings and dances. “Do not worry about the wandering, you could hardly have known. Not many walk out here.”

“I would imagine so yes,” Mr Nikiforov agreed, dropping Yuuri’s gaze to look around the clearing. “This is a lovely haven however, so they are surely missing out.”

“It truly is,” Yuuri agreed. “I must admit it is my favorite spot.”

“How rude of me to intrude on it then,” Mr Nikiforov said, bowing slightly. “It is my first time here, and I have not learned my way around just yet.” 

“You mentioned being here for the summer,” Yuuri said, smiling towards the alpha. He was truly not allowed to spend time alone with alphas in this way, omegas always in need of a chaperone to oversee them. It felt as a little bit of freedom, standing here talking to someone new, someone he did not know and who knew nothing of him, without prying eyes. Sure, Mr Nikiforov was looking at him, but it felt not as scrutiny as most other gazes felt. 

“Yes!” Mr. Nikiforov exclaimed excitedly, eyes still on Yuuri’s face. “Mr. Christophé Giacommetti and I went to boarding school together. We have always talked about showing each other our respective homes, and this seemed like a good summer to come visit.”

“I hope you enjoy it then,” Yuuri said, enthralled by the way Mr. Nikiforov’s hair caught the sun, shimmering like silver. “Where are you from?”

“Birmingham,” Mr. Nikiforov said, and Yuuri smiled at him. 

“You shall have to visit our port then,” Yuuri commented, and Mr. Nikiforov nodded in agreement. 

“Yes I am very excited about it,” he agreed. “Have you been there often?”

“Not too often,” Yuuri admitted. “My father has investments there so it has happened, but I am rarely allowed to come with him while he does business.” 

“A shame truly,” Mr. Nikiforov said. “I shall hope to inspect it thoroughly. The business that seems to be blooming.”

“It is from what I have heard of it,” Yuuri agreed. How liberating it felt to talk like this, how Mr. Nikiforov addressed him not simply as an omega, hiding away from subjects many found improper for Yuuri to hear because of his omega status. “It had some deep troubles about fifteen years ago, but it seems to have found its footing again.” 

Yuuri tried to push down the heavy feeling filling his chest. It was when the investments in the port had started dwindling that his family needed money. It was then Yuuri’s fate had been sealed. 

Yuuri smiled pleasantly, hoping his uneasiness did not seep into his scent. If it did, Mr. Nikiforov was gentleman enough not to mention it, smiling sweetly back. “It is always wonderful to hear of businesses rising after hardships,” he said with a nod. “It is the true testament of a working business.” He was truly breathtakingly beautiful. Yuuri could not stop himself from letting his eyes dip down to his unmarked neck. He had noticed of course, how Mr. Nikiforov’s scent held no omega laced into it, but a visible reassurance cemented it. How odd. Mr. Nikiforov seemed to be of high stature, pleasant and certainly good looking. How come he was not mated?

“It is a joy to see it prosper,” Yuuri agreed. “It brings much work into the city so few go without employment.” 

“What a wonderful observation,” Mr. Nikiforov agreed, eyes intense as he looked over Yuuri. He blushed. He knew omegas were not to voice such matters, but he found it very hard not to. He knew that as a proper omega he should stay out of such affairs, but Yuuri had trouble being a proper omega in those regards. His opinions somehow managed to fall from his lips no matter how he tried to quell them, and he often got sour looks because of it, most of all from his intended family. Some night Yuuri let it silence him. Others, when he felt vindictive and trapped under the weight of a decision he never got to make, he said them louder with a sharper tongue. “You are most fascinating Mr. Katsuki,” Mr. Nikiforov said, and Yuuri could feel himself flush deep down his chest. Surely Mr. Nikiforov had not meant it as a compliment, but it still buzzed warmly in Yuuri’s chest as if it had been. 

“I have heard my opinions referred to as many things, none of them calling it fascinating,” Yuuri answered, something light rising in his chest. Mr. Nikiforov frowned and then he breathed out slowly.

“What narrow minds they must have,” he said, making the air rush from Yuuri’s lungs. “I stand by every word of that statement.”

“You barely know me,” Yuuri countered, because it was true. They had only exchanged a handful of sentences. Mr. Nikiforov knew nothing of Yuuri’s heritage, of his reputation, of his status. Still he looked at Yuuri as if he was a creature of amazement. Yuuri had never been looked upon in such a way before, and it made something inside him sore.

He cursed himself. He was not to be swept away into Mr. Nikiforov’s charms. The alpha had certainly sweet talked many omegas in his life, and it would do Yuuri no good to fall for it too. Yuuri had managed to refrain from such troubles until now, since no alpha had ever caught his attention. It hardly mattered anyway. Yuuri’s life was not his to give after all. 

“Perhaps that is why I find you fascinating,” Mr Nikiforov said. “Perhaps it is because I want to know more.” he tilted his head, a finger coming up to touch his lip. Yuuri had no idea how to answer such a declaration. He had never been under such attention before. Mr. Nikiforov studied him for a moment, a smile tugging at his lips. Yuuri found nothing crude about his expression, and it did not make him uncomfortable. On the contrary, it drew Yuuri in. He found himself wanting to know more about the man in front of him, a curiosity he had not encountered before when meeting aplas. How peculiar. 

“I shall hope we will meet again then,” Yuuri said, his mind trying to catch the fly away thoughts this meeting had started. He wanted to stay, but feared he could not. His mother would be disappointed in him if he were late for supper. 

“Ah, have I kept you for too long?” Mr. Nikiforov asked, glancing back to where Yuuri had come from. “Shall I accompany you back?”

“I fear my family would have a fright if I came walking with a, to them, unknown alpha, unchaperoned at that,” Yuuri admitted, a giggle leaving his lips at the idea. Mr. Nikiforov’s eyes gleamed with joy and mirth, but not in a way that made Yuuri uneasy. It felt more as a joke between them, a prank among children. Yuuri smiled. 

“You are quite perceptive Mr. Katsuki. Very well then, I shall leave you to your walk. Please be safe on your way home,” he said, and Yuuri took a step away, wondering why it felt so wrong. 

“I will,” Yuuri promised. “I walk this path often after all, I know almost every rack and branch.”

“Ah, so if one was to wander out here again, one might happen upon you once more?” Mr. Nikiforov asked playfully. It was a scandalous question. Alphas and omegas were not to spend time together alone after all, it was highly improper. Still, Yuuri had so little freedom left, who would ever know how he indulged in it. Perhaps he should feel afraid of Mr. Nikiforov, of an unknown alpha with a clear interest in him, or perhaps he was only rusing Yuuri. Regardless, the fear Yuuri was supposed to feel was absent, leaving only a light feeling in his chest. 

“Yes, one might,” Yuuri said before he could change his mind, curtseying to mark an end to the conversation. “Good day to you, Mr. Nikiforov.”

“Good day Mr. Katsuki,” Mr. Nikiforov answered as he came up from the bow he had lowered himself into as an answer to Yuuri’s courtesy. “May we meet again soon.”

Yuuri did not dare answer the statement, even if he felt it echoing in his chest. He walked across the field to the other side of the forest, finding the path easily. Only when he was hidden behind the trees did he dare to look back at the alpha, heart leaping in his chest. Yes, he most definitely hoped they would meet again. 

* * *

  
  


Yuuri swirled around the room, smiling widely as Mr. Leo de la Igleasia led him in dance. Mr. de la Iglesia was a gracious alpha, and Yuuri often danced with him at balls. Yuuri was a decent dancer, light on his feet and enjoyed moving to the music. He therefore often found his dance card full at gatherings such as this one, moving from arms to arms swiftly as the music played. 

It worked perfectly as a reason to stay away from his intended as well. It would be rude of Yuuri to refuse the alphas who approached him for a dance after all. Even if Yuuri was known for not being able to fully keep his mind to himself as a proper omega should, he did not intend to disappoint his parents. They had raised him properly after all, and he accepted every dance, making sure the alphas left him on the opposite side he had last seen Mr. Morooka. It worked most of the time. Some nights Yuuri, with the help of Phichit Chulanont, managed to avoid him all together. Yuuri knew it was partly rude, but he gathered he would spend the rest of his life looking at Mr. Morooka and having to share dances with him. He could afford himself this small courtesy of freedom. 

“Thank you for the dance Mr. Katsuki,” Mr. de la Iglesia said as he led Yuuri off the dancefloor into the crowd surrounding the dancefloor. “It was as much fun as always.”

“Thank you Mr. de la Iglesia,” Yuuri said and smiled. “I hope you will find Mr. Ji free soon, so you shall be able to sweep him off his feet.” 

“Am I that obvious in my intention?” Mr. de la Iglesia laughed, and Yuuri joined in as he nodded. It was hardly a secret how the two only had eyes for each other. They had ever since presentation. Yuuri was sure they would make a dashing couple, when Mr. de la Iglesia managed to gather the courage to ask Mr. Ji properly. “Well, then. I’d better go find him.”

With a swift bow and a curtsey from Yuuri they parted. Yuuri looked after him for a moment with a smile, perhaps this would be their night. Yuuri hoped it would. The hour was growing late, and Yuuri guessed his sister would soon come to fetch him so they could leave for home. Perhaps he could find one more alpha to dance with, and he would come out from this dance scatter free of his intended husband. He turned swiftly, only to walk straight into a broad chest. Yuuri gasped, looking up in shock to see who he almost collided with. Joy danced in blue eyes, and a smile spread on pale pink lips, making Yuuri’s heart jump up into his throat. 

Mr. Nikiforov.

“Mr. Katsuki,” he said, taking Yuuri’s raised hand, gloved this time, to place a delicate kiss on his knuckles. Yuuri shuddered under the intensity of his eyes, his entire body flooding with warmth. “I’ve been hoping to catch you all night. You seem to be a popular dance partner.”

“Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri breathed, wishing the alpha had not let his hand slide out of Yuuri’s. How strange it was, to wish for such peculiar things. “I had not noticed you arriving.” 

“You have hardly spent a second away from the dance floor darling, I would assume that would be the reason,” Mr. Nikiforov said, and the endearment felt like an arrow to the heart, a shiver rushing down Yuuri’s spine. “Are you tired? Or could I trouble you for one more dance?” 

“It would be no trouble,” Yuuri agreed without thinking much of it. He realised when stepping onto the dancefloor that it held great consequences, for it meant Mr. Nikiforov’s hand in his, the other on Yuuri’s waist. It fit nicely there, as if his hand had been sculpted to fit the curve of Yuuri’s hip. What an odd thought. Yuuri pushed it away immediately, straightening his posture. Mr. Nikiforov smiled. They were off, and Yuuri smiled through the entire dance, feeling as if Mr. Nikiforov’s eyes on him fueled his movements. He missed the warmth of his hand immediately as they let go to thank each other for the dance. 

“You are as good at this as you looked to be,” he commented after they stepped off the dancefloor, and Yuuri could feel a blush rise to his cheeks. Mr. Nikiforov was a skilled dancer as well, and Yuuri told him as much. “Thank you, I fear it is only since I have a good partner.” 

“You are quite the flatterer,” Yuuri commented, and Mr. Nikiforov laughed, warm and bright. Yuuri’s stomach flipped. “What is so funny?”

“I feel it is such a shame that you find such a simple comment flattery. You must have heard much sweeter words than that in your life, otherwise I do not understand what they have wasted their words on,” Mr. Nikiforov said, and Yuuri felt his cheeks heat ever more. How could he say such things? 

“I do not need anyone to flatter me with words that are not true,” Yuuri commented. Mr. Nikiforov frowned. 

“I do not give compliments in vain Mr. Katsuki,” he said seriously. “So please believe me when I tell you that you look utmost lovely tonight.”

“Oh,” Yuuri answered dumbly, overcome with the feeling of his heart racing in his chest. The red dress he wore was nothing special, a man of Mr. Nikiforov’s statue must surely see that. Yuuri was nothing special after all, nothing to be looked twice at. Had he not been arranged to be mated, Yuuri doubted he would be courted much at all. Still, he would not take Mr. Nikiforov’s words as a ruse. He had said he meant them, and Yuuri saw no reason in doubting him. “Thank you then.”

“Is it so?” Mr. Nikiforov pressed. “That you have never been called lovely before?” 

“Not that I can recall,” Yuuri answered easily. Mr. Nikiforov looked baffled, and Yuuri could not stop himself from letting out a soft giggle at the site. How peculier he was. “It is alright. I am fully aware I am not a beauty.”

“They must all need spectacles then,” Mr. Nikiforov commented, eyes sincere as he looked into Yuuri’s. “I find you beautiful.”

“I feel as if I should correct you, or ask once again if you are taunting me since you have said you do not, but I have a hard time believing you,” Yuuri answered truthfully. 

“Then we shall drop the subject for now,” Mr. Nikiforov said. “I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. Tell me, when you do not walk the grounds or attend balls, what do you find joy in?” 

“I like to read, like most,” Yuuri explained, feeling numbingly uninteresting. “I enjoy riding, even if I know many do not see it fit for an omega.” 

“We seem to have those interested in comment as well then,” Mr. Nikiforov commented with a smile. Something crossed his expression, curiosity perhaps. “Do you have a favorite food?”

“You ask many questions Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri said, and Mr. Nikiforov leaned just a little closer, lowering his voice. 

“I told you did I not? I wish to get to know you better.”

Yuuri felt breathless again, and he had to look away from the intensity of those azure eyes, heart rushing in his chest. “That you did,” he agreed, glancing back. “I enjoy katsudon. It is a pork and rice dish.” 

“Sounds lovely, I have never had it,” Mr. Nikiforov said, and Yuuri felt an immediate urge to invite him over to the Katsuki manor to serve it to him. Yuuri could cook it decently, however not as well as his mother. He refrained. Mr. Nikiforov was being kind, entertaining him in this manner, he certainly did not need the obligation of visiting Yuuri and his family after this. 

“That is a shame,” Yuuri said instead. “If you ever have the chance you should.” 

“If it comes with such high recommendations I shall,” Mr. Nikiforov said. “Now to a most important question.” He looked at Yuuri seriously, making the omega’s breath become short. “Do you like dogs?”

Yuuri laughed, warm and wholeheartedly. He could not remember laughing in such a way around anyone who was not a close friend. Mr. Nikiforov beamed proudly, and it was the only thing that stopped Yuuri from apologizing. “I do. I adore dogs.”

“I should have known,” Mr Nikiforov said. “I have a trusted one back home at the-”

“Earl Nikiforov,” a familiar voice cut in, and Yuuri’s stomach sank. Mr. Morooka was standing next to them, and Yuuri had to strain his face into something that surely looked more like a grimage than a smile. It certainly felt that way, with how different it was from the one that had been impossible to keep off his lips just moments ago. 

“Good evening, Mr. Morooka,” Mr. Nikiforov greeted, and Yuuri echoed it, looking up at the alpha. His hair was dark, speckles of grey streaks in it. His brown eyes met Yuuri’s and Yuuri nodded and looked down, not wanting to indulge him anymore then he had to. Only then did the alphas word sink in. He had guessed when they first met, that Mr. Nikiforov was of a higher class, but for him to be an Earl… The declaration made sense, but it made their class differences so much more noticable. It hardly mattered anyway, and still it felt as though it did.

“May I take over, I have not had a moment with my intended all evening,” Morooka said, and Yuuri’s heart plummeted to his feet. He saw shock overtake Mr. Nikiforov’s features, and for a moment Yuuri tightened his grip on his arm. He did not want to go. He did not want to move into Mr. Morooka’s arms, and yet he had no choice. Mr. Nikiforov looked down at Yuuri, eyes still wide. He tightened his grip too for a moment, and then he let go. Yuuri’s heart ached. 

“Of course,” Yuuri said, eyes downcast as he let his arm slide into Mr. Morooka’s. He did not dare to look back at Mr. Nikiforov out of fear that his heart would crack. He had been foolish, overtaken by the attention and attraction. He knew better than to fall into infatuation, and yet it had overtaken him so quickly, without him noticing at all. 

* * *

Yuuri had left the house to try to clear his head. Thoughts of Mr. Nikiforov had been swimming in his mind ever since the night of the Nishigori ball, and he needed to move to see if he could sort them out. Rain had been pouring down the last few days, and Yuuri had been cooped up in the house, sitting by the window with an open book in his lap, staring down at the heavy raindrops. Every time he thought of Mr. Nikiforov his heart ached, a mixture of giddiness and loneliness filling him all at once. It felt strange. Lucky the summer storm had broken to give away to a blinding sun, and after breakfast Yuuri walked down the known path, breathing in the air of the forest. His mind strayed to the Earl constantly, and even if Yuuri felt lighter as he walked, he could not shake the images of him, laughing, smiling, shocked. Perhaps it was not so strange then, that when Yuuri stepped out into the flower field of the clearing and saw him he was sure it was a hallucination. He stopped and simply looked for a moment, at the delicate slope of his nose, the soft fall of his fringe, the strength of his shoulders. Yuuri had never before been so aware of someone's physical presence. The alpha was sitting this time, eyes cast on the forest leading to the Giacometti estate. 

“Good day, Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri greeted, and the alpha's eyes snapped to him as he scrambled to stand. He brushed his hands on his trousers, shoulders tense. “I did not expect to see you here today. Did you also have the need for fresh air after the storm?”

“Mr. Katsuki,” Mr. Nikiforov greeted with a slight bow as Yuuri walked closer. He looked up, his blue eyes a storm much like they one that had been upon them in the days prior. “Yes, I had much to consider in the few days since I last saw you.”

The statement held too much meaning, and Yuuri felt it ripple through his core. He dared not hope, not for his own sanity. Mr. Nikiforov could have meant anything truly, he had not stated it was about Yuuri.  
“Ah, yes I know the feeling,” Yuuri agreed, having come up to the alpha now. “Did the walk help?”

“I have not decided yet,” Mr. Nikiforov said. “Would you sit with me for a moment?” 

Yuuri glanced down to where the long grass had laid down where Mr. Nikiforov had just sat. Yuuri should not. It was highly improper, but oh how he wanted to. He looked up into the alpha’s eyes again. Yuuri only had so much freedom after all. He should spend it doing as he liked. 

“I will,” Yuuri agreed. Mr. Nikiforov beamed, a hand to Yuuri’s elbow stopping him from sitting before the alpha had shrugged out of his jacket to lay it on the grass. Yuuri tried to protest, but Mr. Nikiforov would have none of it and Yuuri soon gave up, sitting down carefully on the beautiful tailcoat. Yuuri felt his face heat, and he tried not to stare. The coat was covered in Mr. Nikiforov scent, and Yuuri indulged one long breath of it as the alpha sat down next to him in the grass. For a moment, none of them said anything. 

“I was surprised,” Mr. Nikiforov started. “To learn that you were intended for Mr. Morooka.” 

Yuuri’s stomach sank. He did not know how to have this conversation. He had never needed to before. 

“How so?” Yuuri asked instead, for he did wonder - did Mr. Nikiforov find him below the status of the Morooka family? 

“I have met him a few times since coming here,” Mr. Nikiforov started, plucking a flower from the grass beside him. He looked at it for a moment, twirling it between his fingers as he frowned, before he looked over at Yuuri. “He is dreadfully dull.”

A laugh startled out of Yuuri’s throat, and Mr. Nikiforov beamed. He was so sweet, and seemed to enjoy Yuuri smiling and laughing in a way Yuuri was not used to. It made something warm swim in Yuuri’s gut. “Yes,” Yuuri agreed. “Dull, and crude and single minded.” He was speaking out of turn. Never before had he uttered the words out loud, but they felt so good falling from his lips. Mr. Nikiforov studied Yuuri for a moment, nodding as he plucked another flower from the ground, a blue to match the pink in his hand. 

“Do you love him?” Mr. Nikiforov asked, and Yuuri took a deep breath, looking away as Mr. Nikiforov continued to gather flowers. 

“No one has ever asked me that before,” Yuuri revealed. He had never needed to before. Those who did not want to know did not ask, and those who did already knew the answer. “He was not my choice.” 

“I wondered if he were, since you seem so different. He seems like an ill fit for you, but it is not my place,” Mr. Nikiforov said, and it wrapped around Yuuri’s heart like an embrace, warm and comforting. Yuuri had always felt at odds with himself because of the arrangement. He did not want to go through with it, desperately wanted a way out, to be free. At the same time, the Morooka family had a bigger fortune than Yuuri’s family. They had more land. Yuuri guessed that others thought he was lucky to find himself in such an arrangement with such little effort. That Yuuri should be grateful for everything the Morooka family had done for his, and that they would come to support him for the rest of his life. Still, Yuuri could find little gratitude, only honor and responsibility. “Would you tell me of it?”

Yuuri took a deep breath, and then he spoke. He told the story as best he could, from as early as he could remember up until today. Mr. Nikiforov listened intently, continuing to pluck and form the flowers in his hands. He did not interrupt Yuuri, simply gave him his attention. Had anyone given him so much time to simply listen? Yuuri could not remember anybody having given him something so precious before. As Yuuri’s tale came to a close, the flowers in Mr. Nikiforovs hands had formed a crown of blues and pinks. 

“That is beautiful,” Yuuri commented, feeling drained. It felt incredibly good to get it all out, to put words on the story that has followed him his entire life, but it felt as if all the life has drained out of him now. Mr. Nikiforov nodded, turning to carefully place it on Yuuri’s head. His ungloved fingers danced down Yuuri’s cheek, a touch that could have been accidental, but the gleam in Mr. Nikiforov’s eyes told Yuuri it was not. 

“You are by far too wonderful a being to be in such a situation, and I wish I could do something to ease your troubles,” Mr. Nikiforov said, gaze conflicted. Perhaps Yuuri was intoxicated by the situation, sitting on the alpha’s coat, a crown that resembled the most thoughtful courting gift Yuuri had ever heard of resting on his head, having been the receiver of such lengthy attention. 

“Would you come meet me here again?” Yuuri asked, selfishly, stupidly. His hands trembled in his lap. 

“I would enjoy that very much,” Mr. Nikiforov agreed, and something settled in Yuuri’s chest then, warm and lovely. He basked in it for a moment, letting a smile spread on his face, seeing one mirrored in Mr. Nikiforov’s.

**Part II**

It became a sort of routine then, to meet in the midst of all the flowers. It did not happen daily, since the both of them had obligations elsewhere at times, but as three weeks progressed they managed to meet little over ten times in the field, hidden away from view. It was highly liberating Yuuri felt, to be able to simply be himself, talk as he wished and act as he wished, without worrying about who might be watching and what opinions they might form of him. The only opinion that mattered was Mr. Nikiforov’s. Yuuri felt as if he had shared most he could think of about himself to the alpha, and Mr. Nikiforov always listened intently, cutting in only with interested questions or comments. They held discussions, and Yuuri never felt as though Mr. Nikiforov condescended him, even when they disagreed. He felt safe there in their haven of the flowerfield. 

In turn, Yuuri also learned about the Earl. Of his estate in Birmingham, large with many servants, many farmers tending to the land. Of how he became Earl at such a young age, his alpha parent passing in the war, his mother one of the few living relatives he had left. She was spending the summer in the townhouse in London, and while Mr. Nikiforov swore he loved her dearly, a bit of breathing space between the two of them seemed to be what he needed.

“If she presents another omega she seems fit to take over her role as Lady over the estate to me, I am going to lose it,” Mr. Nikiforov said during one of their meetings. He was laying in the grass, feet crossed at his ankles and his fringe swept back. He looked lovely, surrounded by all the greenery and bloom. “I adore her, truly, but I am not looking to mate with someone just like her.”

Yuuri had been scared then, to ask what Mr. Nikiforov was looking for in a mate. He desperately wanted to know but he feared the answer would pain him. What if it was nothing like Yuuri? Would he feel disappointed that the alpha did not feel as deeply from him as Yuuri did for Mr. Nikiforov? Or perhaps it would be worse, if Yuuri was just the type of person the alpha wanted to spend his life with, since Yuuri’s life was not his to give. So instead Yuuri asked more about Mr. Nikiforov’s life, about his friends and interest, and Mr. Nikiforov indulged him in stories of his time at university, of his cousin Mr. Plisetsky and about his lovely dog Makkachin. Yuuri had never had a dog, even if he asked for it. He would have loved a companion for his walks and when to keep his feet warm as he sat and read. Makkachin sounded like a lovely girl, and Mr. Nikiforov smiled so brightly when talking of her that Yuuri knew she must be. All and all, it had been the best weeks of Yuuri’s life. Not that he could tell anyone. 

“What makes you smile so, Yuuri?” Phichit Chulanont asked as they stood by the railing of the horse track, waiting for the first race to start. His friend had hooked his arm in Yuuri’s and led him from his family, at a respectful distance within sight of course. Yuuri knew his family liked Phichit well enough to let Yuuri go off with him, and it was a relief to be able to do so, even if they were standing in a known crowd. “Your mood has been very high recently, even though I expected the opposite from what is to come after the summer.”

“I suppose the season is treating me well,” Yuuri said, something warm swirling in his chest at the thought of the freckles that had started breaking out on Mr. Nikiforov’s nose, and how Yuuri and he now sat close enough for him to take notice. They did not touch, always with a distance of a hand apart, but Yuuri had started to ache for it. What were to happen if Yuuri placed his hand over Mr. Nikiforov’s? Would the alpha turn his and lace their fingers together? Would he turn away from Yuuri’s advances? Would he lean in closer, brush his thumb over Yuuri’s lip before he claimed them with his own. “The weather has been lovely.”

“It has,” Phichit agreed, watching as the horses moved on the court to warm up. “Weather has rarely lifted your spirits before.” 

Yuuri did not know what to say, he most definitely wanted to tell his friend, but what would he think of it? Yuuri, improperly meeting an alpha alone to sit on his coat and talk of life. Yuuri, falling in love with a man above his social status when he was already arranged to be mated to another? He was well aware of Phichit’s feelings towards Yuuri’s arrangement, and he had many times suggested Yuuri to run away, for them to live as vagabonds for the sake of saving Yuuri from the future he so dreaded. Yuuri always laughed and called him a nut, even if he appreciated it immensely. Would he judge Yuuri, for falling in love? Would he pity him?

“I am trying to enjoy my last breath of freedom,” Yuuri answered truthfully. He was enjoying it. There had been three dances since he first met Mr. Nikiforov, and at each one he found himself in the alpha’s arms for a dance. He found himself in many alphas’ arms, but Mr. Nikiforov’s were the only arms that mattered. Phichit had been visiting relatives for the past two weeks and had therefore not been in attendance, and Yuuri was thankful for the distraction of Mr. Nikiforov instead, who had quickly become a confidant as to keeping Yuuri from his intended. He easily moved Yuuri from his own arms to Mr. Christophé Giacometti’s or Mr. Popovich, who were both decent on the dance floor. 

“Yuuri,” Phichit said, that tone of sympathy that Yuuri had grown so used to lacing his voice. Perhaps that was one of the reasons he found meeting Mr. Nikiforov so liberating. He never sounded as if he felt sorry for Yuuri, he only encouraged him to speak his mind. Yuuri knew Phichit meant no harm by it, but each and every time he heard his friend use it, or his sister or his parents, it made him feel small, weak. 

“I’m alright,” Yuuri said almost automatically. He turned to Phichit and smiled, and his friend smiled back, even if it did not fully reach his eyes. “Now, how much of your inheritance do you guess your father will gamble on this race?”

“Yuuri!” Phichit gasped, followed by a laugh. “Do not joke of such things when it is very likely!” Yuuri laughed too, Phichit’s father was a known gambler, and he often won, but he also often did not.

They watched a race side by side, guessing on which horse might win based on the silliness of their names, as one should at a horse race. Yuuri enjoyed the time by Phichit’s side, giggling and greeting known acquaintances as they passed them on their way to the betting booth. They were getting ready to start another race when someone stepped up to them. Yuuri looked to the side, and instantly felt his face spread into a grin as he locked eyes with Mr. Nikiforov. He looked dashing, in light pants and waistcoat, his tailcoat deep green to match his hat. 

“Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri greeted, seeing the smile he felt spread on his face echoed on the alpha’s face. “How lovely to see you.”

“You seem to have stolen the words from my lips Mr. Katsuki,” Mr. Nikiforov said, and Yuuri felt colour break out on his cheeks from the rush of blood that Mr. Nikiforov’s compliments always managed to send rushing in his veins. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

“Very much so,” Yuuri agreed. “And yourself? Do you often go to horse races?”

“Often would be an over statement, but I try to attend a few times each season. It is always much fun to come out and place some bets.”

“I had not taken you for a gambling man Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri said, and the alpha laughed, causing a giggle to bubble over Yuuri’s lips. 

“I seem to have revealed my weakness, how unfortunate! I, who was trying to hide them,” Mr. Nikiforov said. “I am not too much of a gambler I assure you. It is more for fun then to try to earn money.”

“Yuuri?” Phichit called, and Yuuri’s eyes snapped to him, having forgotten his friend all together in the excitement of seeing the alpha. “Would you introduce me to your… friend?” 

“Oh, I’m so terribly sorry,” Yuuri apologised, stepping to the side. “Mr. Nikiforov, this is my dear friend Mr. Chulanont. Phichit, this is Mr. Nikiforov. He’s staying at the Giacometti estate over the summer.” 

“Oh, so this is the mischievous Mr. Chulanont who has a knack for pulling Mr. Katsuki into trouble?” Mr. Nikiforov said, and Yuuri saw Phichit’s eyes grow wide at the implication of him being known to Mr. Nikiforov. “I am a big fan of your work.”

“Oh,” Phichit said, finding his footing fast as usual. “I have heard very little of you beyond gossip but since you seem to enjoy my work I shall assume you have a decent character.” Mr. Nikiforov laughed, and so did Phichit, and seeing it warmed Yuuri’s heart. It was something lovely, seeing the persons you care for enjoying themselves and getting along. 

“May I stand with you for the next race?” Mr. Nikiforov asked, and Phichit and Yuuri both agreed. The alpha then proceeded to bring up a bet ballot, handing it over to Yuuri. “I assumed you had not placed any bets, and I felt it would be a shame for you not to experience the rush of it first hand.” 

Yuuri glanced down on it, feeling his heart sink at the hefty sum scribbled on it. He looked up with wide eyes, and Mr. Nikiforov grinned priouldy. “I cannot accept such a gift,” Yuuri said, shaking his head as he reached the ballot back towards Mr. Nikiforov, who shook his head in return. 

“I have bought it and intended for you. Would you please hold on to it for me?” he asked, and Yuuri glanced down at the ballot again, and then looked up, seeing those blue eyes that always seemed to melt his heart. 

“If you insist,” Yuuri agreed, and Mr. Nikiforov beamed. 

“I do,” he punctuated, and Yuuri gripped the ballot tighter. The horses were off soon after, and Yuuri did not know if he should root for number 5 or not, with how much money Mr. Nikiforov had spent. He was however soon pulled into the atmosphere of it, with Phichit and Mr. Nikifovor cheering and calling by his side. Excitement rose in his chest, and as number 5 rushed across the finish line Yuuri could not help but cheer and laugh. Mr. Nikiforov took him to the booth, where the ballot was exchanged for the large sum of money, more so than Yuuri had ever held in his hand. Mr. Nikiforov then walked him back to Phichit, bidding them both a good day before he left them to go find his own company again, leaving Yuuri as breathless as he alway did. 

“The weather,” Phichit said with a flat tone, and Yuuri turned to look at him, eyebrows raised in question. “You had me believe you were chipper about the _weather_ , when you have gone and fallen in love?”

“Phichit!” Yuuri rushed out between gritted teeth, eyes wide. He hoped none had heard him, for Yuuri was not one to cause scandal. It seemed that the roaring of the cheers for the race had drowned out his friend’s declaration, and Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief for it. “We cannot speak of it here.” 

“Alright,” Phichit agreed. “But please know that a very strongly worded letter will find its way to you in the coming days.” 

* * *

Yuuri seemed to have a harder time leaving the clearing today more so than any other. They had been talking of this and that, the latest dance, the latest courting news, the latest book they had both read. Separating was becoming harder and harder, and Yuuri knew it was because they were both feeling time slip away. New subjects were brought up over and over, until Yuuri almost had to sprint home so he was not to be late for supper. Mari had asked him one evening what he was doing wandering the grounds for so long, but she was easily convinced that Yuuri simply enjoyed the feeling of stretching his legs. 

Tonight was no different. Yuuri ached, more so with each day, to reach out and touch. To run his fingers across Mr. Nikiforov’s skin, to follow the slope of his nose, the sharpness of his jaw, his high cheekbones. He longed to sweep his hair back from his forehead, feel if it was as smooth as it looked. He longed for more improper things as well, to press his lips urgently against the alpha’s, to taste him. To feel his body pressed against Yuuri’s tightly, hands on Yuuri’s skin as he pushed him down on the ground. Yuuri had wondered how it would feel, to have his hand caress his dress up, up until he was left bare for the alpha to see, to touch, to pleasure. Yuuri had longed for it in his bed at night, face pressed into a pillow to quell his whimpers as he gave himself pleasure. He wondered if Mr. Nikiforov had ever considered it too, and the thought alone made him shiver with delight. 

It was highly improper, but Yuuri could not stop thinking of it, how he longed for - if not all his kisses - then at least for his first to be spent with someone he wanted to kiss, someone he loved. How he wished, that if not for all of the matings he was sure to face - that the first one was to be shared with someone who would do so respectfully and lovingly. He was still not sure Mr. Nikiforov felt the same, and he was too frightened to ask, to crush this imagination bubble he had created, the last lifeline to keep his spirits up as the date for the bonds of his engagement to be read approached. 

Tonight, the subjects had flowed easily, just like always, and then they had stopped. For a long while they had simply sat facing each other. Yuuri should go, the hour was growing late, and yet he could not bring himself to. Mr. Nikiforov had never left before him at any of their other meetings, and it seemed it was a trend he intended to keep, since he stayed even though none of them said a word. 

Slowly, Yuuri saw him raise his hand. He turned it, and Yuuri trembled as smooth fingers ran along his cheek, palm cupping it as Mr. Nikiforov stopped. The alpha's eyes fell to Yuuri’s lips and with that, Yuuri could hold back no longer. He leaned forward, balancing delicately until he was so close he could feel Mr. Nikiforov’s breaths on his lips. Only then did he close his eyes, wetting his own lips before he closed the distance. Mr. Nikiforov’s lips were smooth, and warm, and Yuuri loved the feeling of them against his own more than he had ever loved anything. He could not stop himself from pressing closer, firmer into the alphas mouth. A soft sigh left Mr. Nikiforov’s lips, and it was the most lovely sound Yuuri had ever heard, better than any music, more joyous then any laugh. He had longed for this too. Yuuri felt it in the way Mr. Nikiforov’s hand slipped from his cheek to his neck, cupping it to push them further together. Yuuri gasped, and the alpha used the action to lick along Yuuri’s lower lip. The action was so lewd, and yet it felt so right. Yuuri wanted more, needed more. He opened his lips further, and Mr. Nikiforov sank into the kiss further, his tongue licking into Yuuri’s mouth. This was heaven, Yuuri knew it must be for he had never before felt so loved, so cared for under loving touches and wet kisses. He was getting dizzy, emotions raw and needy and actions addicting. Yuuri pulled back, not too far so to separate them, but to breathe. He clung to Mr. Nikiforov, breaths shaky.

“I-,” he started, looking up into those lovely blue eyes. “Mr. Nikiforov I-”

“I beg of you, my love,” Mr. Nikiforov said, and the affection alone sent ripples of love through Yuuri’s core. “I beg of you to call me Victor.”

“Victor,” Yuuri tired, the word feeling foreign on his tongue, intimate in his heart. “Will you then call me Yuuri?”

“Yuuri, my love, my darling,” Victor said, and Yuuri wanted to laugh and cry and scream. “How I’ve longed to do this.” 

“Kiss me again then,” Yuuri urged, for otherwise he feared he would combust. “Kiss me again and again.”

And Victor did. 

**Part III**

Yuuri was beyond nervous as he moved down the path towards their known meeting spot. He had twisted and turned in his sheets last night, trying to not let his nerves get the better of him. When he had finally fallen asleep, he had slept peacefully, and when he woke his mind had been made up. A sense of calm washed over him as he rose, and he went on about his day as usual, tending to the necessary actions to prepare for the afternoon. It was earlier than usual when he left, and with more to carry than he normally had. Still his steps felt light as moved, but with each step the nerves filled him once more. He could not say if it was from excitement or fear. Perhaps it was both.

He arrived at the clearing before Victor, which was the first since they had started meeting here. It was how he had planned it, and Yuuri quickly set to work, not sure how long it would take before the alpha arrived. He placed the large blanket he had taken with him on the ground, making sure the ground underneath was smooth. When he was pleased with it, he started removing his clothes. He had bathed that morning, and on his skin the scent of soap still clung, mixing with his natural vanilla, cherry blossoms and sandalwood. He had worn clothes he could get out of easily himself, and when he was only in his white shift he deemed himself ready. It was a lovely piece of silk and lace, one Yuuri was sure was meant for his wedding night. He had no intention of wearing it then. Instead he folded his dress and stockings, and stood with closed eyes and waited. He let the wind caress his skin, let his nose fill with the scent of the small white flowers that decorated the forest bed. 

He heard him before anything else, and Yuuri opened his eyes slowly, seeing as the alpha walked out into the clearing. He was gorgeous as always. Yuuri’s stomach flipped at the sight of him. Victor stepped closer and soon Yuuri saw how his eyes grew wide, steps urging him on until he was just a few steps away. There he stopped, and his eyes roamed down Yuuri’s body. Yuuri did not hide away from his gaze. For the first time he wanted to be seen, he wanted an alpha to want to reach out and touch. He wanted to be desired. 

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, and his eyes were wide. “What are-”

“I have a request,” Yuuri started, heart hammering against his ribcage. “I love you,” he continued, feeling his heart tremble in his chest by the declaration. They had not said it before, even with all the time they had spent here, all the hours they had spent kissing. He hoped Victor felt it too. “My life is not mine to give, but my heart is, and I wish to give it to you.” Victor’s breath was sharp, his cheeks flushed. He took a step closer. “I already have,” Yuuri continued. “It is yours to do as you please with, and since I cannot give us more time, I can give my affection, my love for as long as you may have it, even if I cannot show it to you daily as I wish I could.” Victor took yet another step closer, and Yuuri’s skin prickled when he came within the distance of Yuuri feeling his body heat. He longed for the alpha’s hands on him, on his skin, touching parts only Yuuri himself had touched before. “And I can give my body, for I wish the first time someone touched me to be someone I had chosen, someone I love. So that is my request. I request that you shall lay with me here, and for me to give you pleasure, and for you to accept my love, for I long so to give it, even if it is all I have to give.”

“Dearest,” Victor breathed, voice full of wonder. He finally closed the distance between them, hands on Yuuri’s neck. His thumbs caressed Yuuri’s jaw, and then down to Yuuri’s scent glands, pressing into the sensitive area. Yuuri gasped, head tipping back to give the alpha more room to touch. “I shall give you all you wish, and I hope to give you pleasure in return. Please know that if I could, I would have called on you after our second meeting at the ball, and then I would have shown you in all the proper courting gifts I could have ever deemed suitable for such a lovely creature as yourself. Know that as I lay with you it is for I love you, I hold you most dear,” Victor said, pressing the scent glands on his wrists to Yuuri’s on his neck. Yuuri gasped, feeling overcome by the alpha’s scent. It felt good to be claimed. To smell as his. “I do however have my own request,” the Victor said, and Yuuri opened his eyes slowly to meet his gaze. 

“Ask it and it shall be yours,” Yuuri said. “Anything within my power to give you shall have.” 

“I want you to leave a bondmark on my neck.”

Yuuri’s eyes grew wide as the severity of the request settled into his mind. A bondmark was a lifelong bond. Something shared between mates if they were wedded, a few double sided, some only for the omega. Yuuri had never heard of one being simply on an alpha. A bondmark could only be given by one, until that one died. If Yuuri bit Victor, he could have no one else in his life, not for as long as Yuuri lived.

“Victor,” he said, and the alpha dropped his hands from Yuuri’s neck to take his hands. He brought them up one by one, pressing kisses into the palm of Yuuri’s trembling hands. 

“I have laid my heart in your hands, and I dread the day we will have to part, that I shall have to leave you here for a destiny you do not wish for. This way, I can carry a part of you with me. I will have you always.”

A sob ripped its way out of Yuuri’s chest. How lovely he was. How much Yuuri loved him. If Yuuri were to bite him, a part of Yuuri’s feelings would linger in the alpha’s, a sense of Yuuri’s always lingering in his mind. He would truly be Victor’s always, and although Yuuri longed that he could do the same, it was impossible. The thought of Victor loving him so dearly strengthened his resolve that this was the right decision, and he therefore moved his hands from Victor’s lips, stepping away. 

“I will then,” he promised, hands reaching down to pull the shift, up, up, until he could pull it over his head, throwing it on the ground. He was now fully bare, body and soul. He felt Victor’s eyes on him, and he felt strong. “Am I to your liking?”

“You say that as if I do not stare at you without being able to look away constantly,” Victor said, and yet he reached out, his hand following the curve of Yuuri’s hip to his waist. “I feel as though I am dreaming. I have fantasised too many times about this for it to feel real.”  
“I have too,” Yuuri admitted, feeling arousal pool in his gut, starting to spread warmth to his entire body. His hands came up to Victor’s jacket, starting to unbutton it as the alpha’s hands moved carefully up his skin, as if he was a treasure worthy of care, of worship. Yuuri pushed his jacket off his shoulders. 

Victor’s touches to his body grew firmer, moving from chest to neck, thumbs pressing into Yuuri’s scent gland again, the smell of arousal surrounding them. Yuuri made quick word of the waistcoat, and then shirt, feeling the smell of Victor’s arousal heighten with each garment removed. Victor’s hands moved down Yuuri’s body again, flat on Yuuri’s skin until he reached his nipples, there he stopped, fingers circling them as Yuuri worked on his trousers. Victor kicked off his shoes, urgency was filling them now, and Yuuri could feel himself growing wet and hard under each of the alpha’s touches. 

“Victor,” he gasped when the nubs were fully hard under the alpha’s administrations, head tipped back as he enjoyed the pleasure. He had touched himself there before, but this felt different, it felt so much more. “More, please I beg.”

“Beg as much as you’d like and I shall give,” Victor answered, and Yuuri whined as he took the nubs between his fingers and rolled them, sparks shooting through Yuuri’s body as he became even more wanting. Yuuri finally managed to open Victor’s pants, and then they pushed them down together, so that they were both finally bare. Victor wasted no time in stepping closer then, arms around Yuuri’s waist as he pulled them flushed together. Yuuri moaned as their lips finally met for the first time that day, opening his mouth greedily to give, to receive, to have. Victor seemed just as eager, his lips demanding on Yuuri’s own as their breaths became one, mouths wet and panting. Yuuri could feel the alpha’s erection press into his hip, and he shuddered. How many nights had he longed for it? To touch it, to have it inside him? How many times had he come with Victor’s name on his lips, longing for something such as this. 

“May I lay you down?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded, stepping away only far enough so he could sit and then lay on the blanket he had spread for them. Victor followed, eyes still roaming at every chance he received of seeing Yuuri fully. What a wonderful experience it was to be worshiped in such a way, with sweet touches, hungry gazes, love declarations. “You are the most beautiful sight I have ever had the pleasure of looking upon,” Victor said as his hands found Yuuri’s knees, touches teasing and feather light. Yuuri’s legs fell open further. He longed for Victor to caress further up, to touch him where he was wet and wanting. Yuuri looked at him, took in the form of his broad chest, his sculpted torso and all the way to the heavy and hard cock hanging between his legs. Yuuri trembled from excitement. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Yuuri asked, and Victor shook his head, moving his hands finally up Yuuri’s thighs. 

“Never, so I hope you shall be patient with me, and tell me if I do anything that is not to your liking.” He grinned then, and it made Yuuri smile back. Victor pushed further up, and his finger caressed over Yuuri’s hole, making him gasp. “I shall hope you tell me enthusiastically if I do something that is to your liking as well.” 

“Aah-,” Yuuri moaned, but apparently it was not enough for Victor to simply tease his hole, caress over it repeatedly without pushing in. No, he also leaned down, and licked down Yuuri’s trembling thighs, the right and then the left, stopping just before reaching where Yuuri’s erection laid hard and waiting. Yuuri gripped the blanket tight, hands into fist as he tried to hold onto his sanity as he continued to gasp. He wanted too much, and with pleading breaths of the alpha’s name he hoped he understood. Yuuri was not sure he did, or if Victor simply took mercy on him, for the next time he licked across Yuuri’s skin he did not stop, but continued from the root of Yuuri’s erection to the tip. Yuuri’s hips buckled, wanting more, and still adoring the feeling of Victor’s wet tongue on his length. 

“Victor- Victor,” Yuuri moaned. “Feels so good.”

“I am glad,” Victor said and when Yuuri looked down at him he was grinding, licking up Yuuri’s cock once more. Yuuri’s hips bucked again, and the alpha took Yuuri’s length in hand, keeping eye contact as he leaned down to lick across the head with long wet stripes over and over, as well as continuing to caressingly teasingly over Yuuri’s hole. Victor then proceeded to change tactics, leaving much smaller kittenish licks across the tip, dipping his tongue ever so slightly into the slit. Yuuri was going mad from pleasure and need.

“Oh, Oh more,” Yuuri asked, and Victor, just as he had promised, provided. He took Yuuri’s cock into his mouth, just the head first, sucking. Just as he did, he pushed the first digit into Yuuri’s hole, the double stimulation causing Yuuri to see stars. “Oh yessss.”

Victor humed around his length in encouragement, and it sent wonderful pleasure though his body. Yuuri arched, and Victor provided once more, sinking further down and his finger pushed inside even more. The alpha started moving up and down in time with his finger moving in and out, and soon Victor added another. He pulled off Yuuri’s cock then, grinning widely at Yuuri’s gasps. 

“It brings me much pleasure to see you like this my love,” Victor said, kissing the juncture between Yuuri’s hip and thigh. He curled his fingers, moved them in and out of Yuuri before curling them again. “I have heard there is a pleasure spot here,” he said as he continued his explorations. “Have you ever found it?”

“Yes,” Yuuri gasped, and Victor looked thrilled at the admittance, while Yuuri was panting and wanting. “To the right and, ooh there _ah-_ ,” Yuuri moaned loudly, just as pleasure shot though his body as Victor found the spot. “More aaah- please mo-oore.”

And Victor gave, he gave and gave till Yuuri was fully prepared to take him, trembling in his arms. Only then did the alpha retract his hand, crawling up the expanse of Yuuri’s body to kiss him greedily. Yuuri felt his heavy cock caress between his cheeks, teasing his waiting hole. He shivered. Victor’s mouth was heaven, and Yuuri kissed him until he was breathless and dizzy, until Victor had scented him fully once more, and Yuuri had returned the favour. They smelled like each other now, and after this afternoon Victor would always smell slightly like Yuuri’s. 

“Are you ready?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded as he kissed him again, feeling as Victor moved one hand from his neck to line himself up. Yuuri felt the press of his thick cockhead against his entrence, and he took a deep breath to allow himself to relax, and as a reward found the alpha sinking in. It was sure bliss, being filling and spread in such a manner. Yuuri had feared it would hurt, but he was so wet, and so thoroughly prepared by his alpha, that he found pleasure, need and want. This was what he had longed for, and it was perfect. 

Victor was panting hard when he stopped, hips flushed against Yuuri’s with his cock buried inside him. They were truly connected in the most intimate way, and Yuuri felt overcome with joy that they would always have this. Victor trembled, and Yuuri kissed him again and again until he calmed. 

“I love you,” Victor whispered into Yuuri’s ear. “I shall love you forever.”

“So will I,” Yuuri promised. “Now make me yours.”

He could not fully make it so, but Victor would leave something with Yuuri no one could ever take from them, the memory of this, of this love and this pleasure. By his request Victor kissed him once more as he pulled his hips back, snapping in sharply. 

“Oh yes,” Yuuri cried out, Victor letting out a deep moan in return. Victor pulled back again, only to push in to give Yuuri more pleasure, again and again. “So perfect Victor you aah- you fill me so mmh- well.”

“Yuuri- aaah-,” Victor moaned, his lips pressed to Yuuri’s own. Yuuri’s hips were moving with Victor’s now, writing pleasure from them both. The pace became frantic, and Yuuri could feel his climax approaching, feeling Victor’s knot grow at the base of his cock.

“Knot me, please please,” Yuuri asked, and Victor grunted, pressing in harder. The rougher handling caused Yuuri to shout in pleasure and Victor bared his neck, urging Yuuri’s lips to find it. Yuuri was so close now, pleasure so consuming that all he could think of was Victor’s cock, his knot and his mating gland. His focus zeroed down, and just as Victor’s knot sank into him, locking them together, everything seemed to rush over them. Yuuri came with a shout, and as he did his mouth opened on instinct, teeth sinking into Victor’s neck. Victor came too as Yuuri bit, filling Yuuri with cum till he felt as if he was thoroughly full. Yuuri pulled back from the bite once the wave of euphoric pleasure calmed, and he licked over the wound carefully, tending to his mate. 

The word came unbidden, and something in Yuuri ached painfully. Victor jerked up, knot still keeping them together. He looked at Yuuri in concern, and it dawned on Yuuri then, that he had felt Yuuri’s distress through the bond. 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked, and Yuuri shook his head quickly. No, he had done anything but hurt him. Love overflowed in him, and he leaned up to kiss him sweetly to prove his point.

“No, love,” Yuuri promised, and Victor seemed almost dazed with affection through the bond. How lovely it was to see him feel all Yuuri felt for him, for him to truly know. “You took good care of me.”

It was hard to form words after that. They simply laid there holding each other, caresses on bare skin affectionate, trying to make up for all the time they would never have together.

**Part IV**

The night of Victor’s departure came a week after Yuuri’s engagement was announced. They had laid together four times by then and each time Yuuri’s heart called out to ask for a bond bite on his own neck. 

The pleasure they sought from each other's bodies only heightened their love, and on the last afternoon, when Yuuri came for the second time that day, surrounded by flowers and greenery, he wept. He wept for the life they could have had, for the life he wanted them to have, for the love that would from that day on be lost to him. Victor held him tightly against his chest till the tremors of Yuuri’s body subdued, and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Yuuri wanted to cry more, but he could not. They needed to part. Yuuri had to go back to the manor, and Victor… Victor had to leave, perhaps to never see Yuuri again. 

“I love you most dearly,” Victor said. “Please know that my love. My Yuuri.” 

Yuuri wanted to be his, wanted nothing more than to leave with Victor then and there and never look back. Still, his obligations to his family stopped him, and he tipped his face up one last time, so to claim the love of his life’s lips once more. 

“I will always be yours,” Yuuri promised, bringing Victor’s hand up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand just like Victor had a week ago. “I have placed my heart here, and no one else shall ever have it.” 

Yuuri’s body reached with sobs that night, as he clung to the pillows of his nest as he wept. It was as if he could physically feel the distance growing between them, and with every second his clock ticked and he knew Victor was a meter further away. The pain in his heart was unlike anything he had ever felt before, and as the sun rose the next morning Yuuri knew he would never be the same again. He had truly left his heart in Victor’s hands, and he would now have to live without it.

* * *

“I must admit,” Mr. Hisashi Morooka said to Yuuri the day before their wedding, leaning closer at the dinner table. “I have been most pleased with your behavior as of late.”

Yuuri looked up from his plate, to which he had glued his gaze ever since he was seated. The dinner was to celebrate, and Yuuri and his family had been brought to the Morooka manor as a show of the two families coming together. Yuuri would rather be anywhere but here, but he would rather do anything but get married in the morning as well, so he guessed he would simply have to live with constantly existing in a state of ‘rather be’. 

“How so?” Yuuri asked, pushing the food around in his plate. He had been void of appetite ever since he parted with Victor, everything he ate tasting like ashes. A month had passed, and with each passing moment without Victor by his side a part of Yuuri died. He became more numb with each passing day, partly because the pain was too much to bear, partly because he did not want Victor to feel his distress through the bond. 

“It seems lately that you have been more docile than previously,” the alpha said, and Yuuri felt a shiver of unease rush down his spine. “I must admit that I had feared that I would have to use commands on you after we were wedded to keep you obedient, especially with your opinions, but as of late you seem to have fallen into the role of mated omega in an estimated way. It makes me positive for this marriage in a way I have not been before.”

Yuuri was frightened in a way he had never been before. He had never considered Mr. Morooka using alpha commands on him, since he had never voiced such a thing before. The alpha had often pointed out Yuuri’s lack of tact and how he should act as a proper omega and keep out of commenting on matters that should not concern him, but this was so much more. This was cruel, considered abusing even.

“Then why have you gone on with this arrangement, if I have displeased you so?” Yuuri asked, not daring to voice anything else. He moved his hands from the table to his lap, since they started to tremble. He hoped the fear rushing in his veins did not seep into his scent, for he was not sure what the alpha might do if it did. 

“You are pretty, and the commands would have molded you into the omega I wished for you to be,” Mr. Morooka said, still eating, as if he had not just laid all his intentions of their marriage in front of Yuuri, and shook him to his core. Did he know how his words scared Yuuri? Did he care? Yuuri guessed he did not, from what he had just admitted. “So I am pleased, for it would have put much strain on me to have to command you in such a way constantly.” 

“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, heart racing in fear. He tried to lock eyes with anyone in his family, but they all seemed well invested in their conversations, leaving Yuuri and Hisashi to themselves. If they were in love Yuuri was sure he would have appreciated it. Now, it made him feel even more lonely. For the millionth time he thought of blue eyes which looked at him with nothing but kindness and amazement, of pale hands touching his skin with worship and wonder of lips that spoke only of love and commitment. “How horrible it would have been for you.”

* * *

Yuuri made his decision as soon as he stepped into the carriage home. His family asked him if he felt nervous for tomorrow, and Yuuri answered truthfully that he was, but kept to himself that he had no intention of standing next to Mr. Morooka for the ceremony. He felt shame for his decision towards them, but he hoped they would understand, with time. His father had long since paid back the loan he had once taken. Yuuri was to be given as to honor the arrangement. Hopefully it would not lead to devastating consequences - that Yuuri had decided not to be given. 

As soon as he reached his room he started packing. He had little space, and packed only the essentials. His favourite book, his journal, the money he had won at the horse race, warm clothing, and the map on which he had long since drawn out the way to Victor’s estate. A dream, he had thought when he did it, a necessity now. He dressed warmly, a red cloak around his shoulder as he tiptoed down the stairs. The house was quiet, and a lucky star must have been shining down on Yuuri as he pushed the door open, the usual creak absent. 

The stable was warm as he walked inside, and he thanked young Yuuri for being curious, meaning he now had the knowledge to get a horse ready. His mare made a pleased snort as he entered, and he handed her an apple he had stolen from the stable storage. He made quick work of getting the saddle and bridle on, and with his belongings in the saddle bag he mounted the horse. As he rode out from the stable he gave one last glance to the manor he had grown up in. There were many places here he loved, and he hoped that this would not be the last time he ever saw it. He also hoped it would never again be his home. 

In his room, on the mantle of the fireplace sat three letters - one for his family, one for Mr. Morooka, and one for Phichit. He hoped that the hastily scribbled would give them the solace needed. 

He thought of Victor once more, and then he urged the horse down the road. 

* * *

  
  


Victor felt as if he was going to go mad from jealousy. He was a wreck of a man, walking the halls of the mansion anxiously with no aim, no means to do anything at all but to feel, even if he knew it was the source of his anguish. Today was the day of Yuuri’s wedding, and even if Victor had known for months that it was to be the worst day of his life, he had not anticipated this. Ever since the bond was made Victor had felt the emotional connection to his love, felt his joys and sorrows, felt his nerves and pleasure. It was lovely when they were together, to get confirmation of what he saw of the feeling Yuuri held in his heart, echoed in the bond in Victor’s mind. To know Yuuri loved him, felt adored when Victor expressed his own love, the pleasure he felt when Victor took him. It was heartbreaking, feeling Yuuri’s sorrow alongside his own when they parted, and every day since. He had felt Yuuri’s feeling grow dull, and he had worried that he was losing the connection to the omega, for even if it hurt him greatly to feel Yuuri’s pain, having this connection to him made Victor feel as if he was close to him. It kept him from going truly mad in his darkest hours. 

Then, last night Yuuri had been overcome by such fear that Victor had been rendered feral by it. He almost rushed out to go fetch him, no matter how long the journey would take, only for the fear to dispatch for determination. Victor wished he had known what Yuuri had decided upon, but he could not. Instead he had to sit and feel as hope rose in the omega’s mind.

It was wonderful, but at the same time Victor had to wonder what had caused it. Had Yuuri decided to succumb fully to being Hisahsi Morooka’s mate? Had he started feeling affections towards the other man? Jealousy grew in Victor’s chest, and it took him many hours until he found rest, exhausted from the whirling emotions in his mind. He woke to find Yuuri’s mind nervous and yet excited, and Victor’s heart had plummeted to his feet. It was as one were supposed to feel before their wedding, but Victor could not feel joy, for it must mean that Yuuri’s heart had left him. 

Still, there was something that was not right about it, so instead Victor worried, hoping that the connection with Yuuri would give him some answers. It was well into the afternoon, his tea having just been served in the sitting room, when his butler came in to disturb his mind’s rambling. Feltsman was a trusted employee, having served the Nikiforov family for three generations now. He was strict and old fashioned, but loyal and competent, which was why Victor reacted to him looking unsettled as he stepped in. 

“Feltsman,” Victor said, placing his cup on the table. Yuuri had been loud in his mind lately, excitement giving away fully to nerves and slight fright. “Has something happened?”

“Sir,” Feltsman answered gruffly, hands clasped behind his back. “There is an omega in a red cloak here asking to see you. He seems to be unmated and he’s surely alone. He says he’s ridden far. Shall I send him away?”

“Unmated omega?” Victor asked with a frown. How unusual. Why would he find his way out to Victor’s estate, if they did not have business there, and unattended at that. “Did he say what he wanted?”

“He only asked to see you. When I pressed him as to why he felt he could come unannounced he said his business was urgent,” the old butler grunbeld. 

“How peculiar,” Victor answered. “I shall have to go see myself.”

Felstman did not seem perplexed by this. Perhaps he was starting to grow accustomed to Victor’s antics fully, having had to accept him as the master of the estate. Feltsman opened the door, and Victor stepped out into the large hall that connected the staircase, the hallway and the door to the sitting room, dining room and library only to falter in his step. He must be imagining it, surely he was now hallucinating for in the middle of it, face raised towards the ceiling, a heavy red cloak resting on his shoulders, stood Yuuri. 

He looked just as lovely as when Victor had first seen him, and every time he had laid eyes on him after that. He had fallen more and more for the omega with each occurance, and even though it was doomed to be a tragic love affair, Victor could not stop himself from craving his company, his attention, his touches. To find out Yuuri felt the same had been the most lovely delight as well as the most painful of realities. Yuuri could never be his, were to be married on this day to an alpha who would never deserve him, and yet he stood in Victor’s foyer, as lovely as ever. Victor’s breath trembled, because sure this was not reality, surely-

Yuuri turned, those deep brown eyes coming to lock at him, and Victor knew.

“Victor,” Yuuri breathed and in that moment Victor was with him, arms tight around his waist as he lifted him in the air, feeling Yuuri’s own around his shoulders. Tears welled up in Victor’s eyes as he held on tightly. Yuuri smelled like damp road and gravel and it was wrong. The reality sank into Victor’s bones, and he put Yuuri down carefully, gasping for breath as he pulled back. “You still smell like mine,” Yuuri said with wonder in his eyes.

“I am yours,” Victor said with a trembling breath. “Yuuri how are you here?”

“I could not do it,” Yuuri said, hands coming to cup Victor’s cheeks. “Forgive me for my indecency, but I longed for you too much, wanted you too much, feared him too much. I had to come. I left late last night and I’ve been riding ever since.”

The tears that had been threatening to spill tumbled over his cheeks. Yuuri had not felt excitement and nerves for his wedding and marriage, it had been to come here. “I worried so,” Victor admitted. “That what you were feeling today was for him, that you had started to forget about me.”

“Never,” Yuuri said determinately. ”I have come to make the most shameless request.”

“Ask it,” Victor prompted. “Anything I can give shall be yours.”

“May I be yours too?” Yuuri asked, and a joyous giggle left Victor’s lips. “I know I have not earned it, but I so desperately want to spend my life with you. To live here, or wherever you desire to live. To create a life with you, to be only with you, for your mark to decorate my neck.”

“Earned it,” Victor chuckled as he shook his head. “Yuuri that is all I want! It sounds like I did not dare to dream for it seemed too much of a fairytale.” He turned to his butler, who was staring at them with wide eyes. “Feltsman! Would you be so kind to have the maids draw a bath for Mr. Katsuki in my chambers. We will take the tea with us up as it’s being filled.”

“Certainly,” Feltsman answered after a moment of gathering his senses, walking towards the servants stairs to fill Victor's command. Victor then turned back to Yuuri, filled with so much love, so much wonder that he was here. He was here and he wanted forever, just as Victor wanted. 

“There is so much I would like to show you,” Victor said, letting their fingers lace together, squeezing tightly. “I would however like to wait until tomorrow to give you a proper tour. Riding all night love, you must be cold and exhausted, and hungry!” he exclaimed, searching the bond for any discomfort. He found none, but he still worried.

“I must admit a bath sounds wonderful,” Yuuri agreed, and Victor beamed, crouching down so he could carry his love up the stairs. Yuuri called him silly but he let him be, and Victor was most pleased by this. 

Tea was soon brought up with additional sandwiches, and Yuuri ate his fill on the couch in Victor’s room as the tub was being readied. Victor watched the omega happily, one hand on his own tea cup, the other around Yuuri’s waist, but only after he had scented him properly. Victor saw the glances the maids gave them, but paid them no mind. He knew he was being improper, he knew there would be gossip and rumors, but he did not care one bit. His Yuuri, his love had come to him, and now they would be together for always. The servants would have to get used to Yuuri being there after all. 

He helped Yuuri out of his clothes, leaving them for the maids to wash and air. They would have to go into town tomorrow to find Yuuri more to wear, having brought so little. There were many things to be done tomorrow, such as calling upon an alpha from the court to officiate the marriage. The bond bites would already be on their necks, so it would be a mere formality. Yuuri would become Mr. Yuuri Nikiforov, and Victor felt so happy at the prospect of it he had to claim Yuuri’s lips each and every time the thought crossed his mind. For now however, Victor washed Yuuri’s smooth skin with a cloth, seated on the edge of the tub. He reveled in the exanse of skin, touching and pampering as much as he was allowed, trading kisses as he went. He would do so for the rest of his life he decided, or for as long as Yuuri would let him. When the bathwater had cooled, Victor dried him with a towel, Yuuri giggling as he went. When he was fully dry and Victor had heard all about the long ride Yuuri had made there, Victor lifted him up into his arms and carried him out to their bed, placing him carefully in the middle of it. 

“It does not have a nest now,” Victor said apologetically, kicking off his shoes and removing his waistcoat, until he was only in his shirtsleeves. “I shall hope you will build us one when you feel at home here.” Yuuri was blissfully bare, beautiful as he laid in the sheets. They had only had nature to surround them before, and it therefore felt as a luxury to spread him across the bed. 

“I shall do so tomorrow,” Yuuri promised, and Victor felt giddy with it, for Yuuri’s nest on his bed. “For now, I want you to kiss me.”

Victor wasted no time crawling onto the bed, hands on Yuuri’s waist as he pushed him firmly into the mattress, pressing his lips against Yuuri’s lisp hugrily. Yuuri humed, wonderfully content and still greedy all at once. Yuuri’s fingers tangled in his hair, pulling them closer together, and soon they were both grabbing for Victor’s clothes, to rid him of what separated them. The garments fell one by one to the floor, until Victor was just as nakes as Yuuri, both of them flushed and aroused. Yuuri’s need smelled like heaven, his slick like the sweetest honey, and Victor dragged his hands all over his skin, reveling in each and every gasp and moan, sounds he never thought he would hear again. Yuuri’s hands were bolder than his, and soon his hand circled Victor’s hard erection, storking slowly upwards. Victor's head collapsed onto Yuuri’s shoulder, gasping, trembling, sucking marks into his shoulder.

“Will you prepare me for this Victor?” Yuuri asked, biting his lip as his eyes grew dark with lust when Victor looked up at him. He was to be the end of him, Victor was sure. What a lovely way to go. “I want you to take me, I ache for it.”

“I ache for it as well,” Victor admitted, his fingers dancing down Yuuri’s torso to his thighs, spreading his knees further. Yuuri went oh so willingly, as he should always do when they laid together. Anything else would be unacceptable. “How you are so beautiful and yet so arousing I shall never know, with an interesting mind and a sharp tongue. How lucky I am.”

“Come kiss me instead of speaking of my tongue,” Yuuri demanded, and Victor did as told, smiling as his finger found its way into Yuuri’s hole. The omega moaned, grip on Victor’s hair tight as they kissed, wet and needy. Victor rocked his cock into Yuuri’s fist, and Yuuri rolled his hips onto Victor’s fingers until he had taken three of them, fully open and ready. Victor did not pull back, he merely rearranged himself so he could line himself up and push inside Yuuri in one long smooth movement. Yuuri was warm and surrounded him perfectly, the feeling so good Victor had to bite down on his collarbone to stifle the loud moan. 

“Oh,” Yuuri moaned, head tipped back in a gorgeous view of submission, baring his mating glands. Soon, Victor would claim him as his own. “Oh how I have missed you.”

Victor could not help but grin at that, pulling out slowly before he snapped back into the omega sharply, repeating the motion. It was tourtlure onto himself as well, the teasingly good friction of pulling out slowly, denying them both the increased pleasure. Still it was worth it to see Yuuri melt into the sheets, gasping and withering. “What have you missed darling?” Victor asked, barely keeping his voice steady as he fucked into Yuuri slowly, the omega feeling heavenly around him, wet and tight.

“I have missed _you_ ,” Yuuri said with a sigh. “And your laughs and lips and oh-, and your lovely gaze and aah- your cock too.” Yuuri moaned, clenching around him, a knowing smirk on his face. It felt heavenly, the added pressure around his length writing loud moans from Victor’s chest. He was so good, his Yuuri. 

“Mmh- Y-Yuuri,” Victor moaned, adoring the way that pretty mouth said such a filthy thing. What a lucky alpha he was to have found someone as perfect as Yuuri. “So good, so good love I- I missed you aah- too.”

“Faster Victor please,” Yuuri asked, having started rolling his hips to hasten their pace. Victor could hold back no longer, his hips picking up speed as he pressed as close as he could, lips never leaving Yuuri’s own. It was love making, and reconnection and Victor’s heart soared - for finally they could truly be together as they had longed to the entire summer and fall. Victor’s knot grew, and Yuuri asked for it, pressed the request into Victor’s lips before he bared his neck again. Victor’s instincts took over, he had longed so to claim his mate, to take Yuuri as his. He pushed in sharply, knot locking them together just as he sank his teeth in, filling Yuuri fully with his load. He hoped Yuuri could feel it now, all the love he felt for him, all the worship and adoration, the respect. Yuuri moaned loudly, coming between them, clenching on Victor’s cock before his body went limp, as an omega always did after a bond. Victor licked over the wound, drawing the covers over them so for them not to grow cold. 

As soon as he settled carefully into the bedding, an overwhelming joy filled him at the full realization that his love was here, that they were fully one another’s, and would be forever, Yuuri started to purr. 

_Perfect_ , Victor thought. _Mine and perfect._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely gorgeous fanart for this fic by Solnyshko of [Victor and Yuuri in the flower field](https://twitter.com/JamAnna77/status/1259194017990000641?s=20). I'm dying. Please check it out it's so soft. 
> 
> Incredibly lovely fan art from stroemmling of [Yuuri and Victor's first meeting](https://stroemmling.tumblr.com/post/617836122970767360/bloom-linisen-yuri-on-ice-anime-archive). SO SWEET. I love it.  
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
